Season 7: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. Cambridge Police Station. Cambridge, Massachusetts. Day 02 - 2075. OBJECTIVE: All Brotherhood of Steel units must report to the Cambridge Police Station immediately. OTHER NOTES: The Airship Prydwen is in position over the Airport. Elder Maxson is on board. (The heroes arrive at the Cambridge Police Station and enter.) Freeze: Well, here we are. Looks like Professor Layton's here, too. California: He is? Rhys: Are we in luck, sir? Danse: Mission accomplished... we have the transmitter. Rhys: Finally, some good news for a change. Nice work, sir. Danse: I didn't do it alone. Haylen, Rhys...it's time to welcome our newest members of the Brotherhood. They're Order of the Just. They've done some work with us already within the past ten years. Freeze: Thank you, Paladin Danse. We promise, we won't let you down. Haylen: You don't have to prove anything else to me. Getting that transmitter was enough. Rhys: So you and your pals decide to take the reassignment. I expected you to leave Appleloosa instead. Mich: We don't have to prove anything to you. Rhys: Yeah you do. You need to prove that you aren't gonna put a round in my back the minute I turn around. Danse: Rhys, That's enough. Like it or not, you're going to have to learn to work together. (to Freeze and his team) And you, you need to understand what it means to be a part of the Brotherhood. We're not soldiers of fortune. We're an army and we've dedicated our lives to uphold a strict code of ethics. If you intend to stay within our ranks, you need to obey our tenets without question. Freeze: We understand, sir. Mich: We've been doing this for a long time, sir. I can assure you, we'll stay loyal to the tenets. Danse: Perfect. Then there's no need to give you a long lecture, so I'll get right to the point. I only ask for two thing from anyone under my command. Honesty and respect. You fall in line, you stay in line. I give you an order, you follow it. It's as simple as that. There's one last order of business I wanted to get out of the way. I'm gonna recommend all of you to be awarded the rank of Knight. Now, nothing's official until you speak to Elder Maxson, but I wanted all of you to be the first to know. Freeze: Thank you. Danse: Thanks aren't necessary. Just continue excelling at your duties like you have been, soldiers. Haylen: Ad Victoriam, Knights. Rhys: They don't know what that means, Haylen. Danse: "Ad Victoriam" means "To Victory". In our eyes, defeat is unacceptable because we're fighting for the future of mankind. Our rallying cry is more powerful than any weapon you could ever carry. Remember that. Now, I've received order that we're to report to the Prydwen. (California approaches Layton) Cal: Professor Layton. Been a while. Layton: Agent California. (Tips his hat) Its good to see you again. Cal: Yeah. Last time we met was during the whole thing with Peridot if I remember correctly. Layton: Yes I believe that's correct. My what an adventure that was. Cal Yeah it was. So what brings you here? Layton: I'm here to help investigate the sudden return of the Nightmare Forces. It has been many years after Mustang defeated them. Why they choose now of all times to return? Cal: I have no idea. But whatever the reason they must be stopped. Hey, where's Luke? Layton: Ah right. Luke normally travels with me doesn't he? He's not going with us on this mission. But we'll see him once we're done here. Cal: Well, good to know he's all right. Layton: Indeed. I would hate to think what would happen to my apprentice. Cal: So you'll be going with us then? Layton: That is correct. Cal: Heh. This reminds of the first time we worked together. Layton: Yes and if I recall in that mission your job was protecting me. Cal: And in a funny twist you ended up saving me. Layton: A true gentleman would never let anyone come to harm. Even more so when that person is a friend. Cal: Well Professor, as your friend, I'll be there to watch out for you. Layton: Thank you California. We best go report to Danse shall we? Cal: Right. Let's go then. (The two meet with the others who are with Danse) Danse: Ready to head up to the ship? Freeze: Of course we are... That ship is seriously impressive. Danse: Takes you breath away, doesn't it? We call our ship "The Prydwen." She's loaded with enough troops and supplies to mount a major offense. If she's here, Elder Maxson's here. And that means we're going to war. Layton: Who's Elder Maxson's? Danse: Maxson is the commander of this division of the Brotherhood of Steel. He's the model of what every Brotherhood soldier hopes to become. If we're going to war, I can promise you that he'll be leading the charge. That being said, you're about to get to know the Prydwen up close and personal. I've received orders that we're both to report to her immediately. Follow me up to the roof of the police station... we're going for a little ride. (The group follows Danse up to the roof where they find a Vertibird waiting for them. The group boards it) Mich: Flying around on a 200 year old aircraft? Sounds like fun. Danse: Those mini-guns are loaded and ready to fire. If you spot anything during the flight, I suggest you put it to good use. Make sure you properly identify your targets before you start shooting. We don't to have any mishaps and fire on the locals. (The Vertibird takes off while Cal and Mich man the mini-guns on both sides) Danse: The Commonwealth looks different from up here, doesn't it? It never cease to amaze me how drastically your perception of the battle field changes from the air. We're gonna need that edge when we take on the Nightmare Forces. They've already proven they're technologically superior, which means there's no telling what kinds of weapons they have in their arsenal. Hopefully, our air superiority and tactical know-how will make the difference. Now all we have to do is find them... and I'm betting that Elder Maxson will already have a plan in place by the time we arrive. (The group looks down at the city) Freeze: Check out the city. Cal: Yeah. Think of all the people down there. Danse: I wish everybody down there believed in our cause but they've been blinded by rumors and misinformation. They don't realize that the Brotherhood of Steel is the Commonwealth's last hope for survival. Every man, woman and child below is in mortal danger if we fail, it's only a matter of time before the enemy overwhelms the population. Cleansing the Commonwealth is our duty and I will gladly spill my own blood if it ensures our victory. (They're still flying) Danse: We're on final approach to the airport... the Prydwen should coming into view just ahead. We'll be meeting lancer-Captain Kells on the flight deck. Just stick close to me and answer all his questions. (A few moments later they see the Prydwen) Danse: There she is. Its been too long since I've been aboard. Layton: Most impressive. Cal: Its not bad I will say that. Danse: All right soldiers... this is the moment everything changes. I hope you're ready. (The Vertibird goes near the Prydwen and boards its. The groups steps out and on to the flight deck. The group follows Danse to Captain Kells) Danse: Permission to come aboard, sir? Kells: Permission granted and welcome home, Paladin. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on a successful mission. And are these are new recruits? Danse: Yes sir. I've field promoted them to Initiates and I'd like to sponsor they're entry into our rankings personally. Kells: Yes, we've read your reports. You'll be pleased to know that Elder Maxson approved your request, and placed the recruits in your charge. Danse: Thank you, sir. And my current orders? Kells: You are to remain on the Prydwen and await further instructions. Danse: Very good, sir. Ad victoriam, Captain. Kells: Ad victoriam, Paladin. (Danse leaves and Kells turns to the group) Kells: So, you're the ones Paladin Danse has taken under his wing. You look like you've seen your fair share of fights. Cal: More then you could know, Captain. Kells: Seems Danse wasn't wrong when he said you'd make fine additions to the Brotherhood. You might expect an endorsement like that to grant you a great deal of latitude with us, but let me make one thing clear. The Brotherhood of Steel has traveled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. As the captain of this vessel, I won't allow anyone to jeopardize our mission no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood? Freeze: Absolutely. Kells: Good. That's all for now, soldiers. Your orders are to proceed to the Command Deck for the address, after which Elder Maxson wishes to have a word with you. Now I suggest you head over to the Commander Deck. Dismissed, Initiates. (The group leaves Kells and head over to the Command Deck and there they see other Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers standing at attention to Elder Maxson) Maxson: Brothers and sisters, the road behind has been long and fraught wit difficulty. Each and everyone of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint or purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question. Now that the ship is in position, it is time to reveal our purpose and our mission. Beneath the Commonwealth, there is a cancer... known as the Nightmare Forces. A malignant growth that must be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world's undoing. The Nightmare's scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the "synth," a robotic abomination of technology that if free-thinking and masquerades as a human being. This notion that a machine could be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn't harnessed properly, it has the potential of rending us extinct as a species. I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Nightmare Forces and their "synth" are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving mankind from its worst enemy... itself. Ad victoriam! Brotherhood of Steel soldiers: Ad victoriam! (Freeze and his team approaches Elder Maxson.) Freeze: Elder Maxson? Maxson: '''I've heard what happened to you in Appleloosa. You're not the only one in your bloodline that encountered the Nightmare Forces. '''Freeze: My father fought against Nightmare Rarity herself. Maxson: I care about the people of the Commonwealth, Equestria, and the many others of our Multi-Universe. Freeze: I can see that. The Nightmare Forces are playing with fire and we need to stop them. Maxson: Exactly. I just hope we're here in time. I refuse to allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated. Freeze: Don't worry. I'm convinced. Maxson: Paladin Danse's reports were quite clear regarding your feelings toward the Brotherhood. And he concludes that you and your friends would be an asset to us. Seeing as he's one of my most respected field officers, you couldn't get a better recommendation. Therefor, from this moment forward, I'm granting you all the rank of Knight. And, befitting your titles, I'm granting you all a suit of Power Armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride. Freeze: We'll do our best to live up to it. Maxson: I'm certain that you will. In any event, once you're finished becoming familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, report to the flight deck for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen, soldiers. Make us proud. (Elder Maxson salutes the team. The team leaves the room.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts